¿Un abrazo?
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] —¿Un, abrazo solo, mujeres?—agrega. Una cautivadora sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, guiña su único ojo visible y con los brazos abiertos, espera a que alguien corresponda su dulce gesto. (LaMira, Lavi x Miranda)


Disclaimer: D. Grey-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

Advertencia: Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular—.

* * *

¿ **U** n abrazo?

* * *

─¡Animo!─dice, él joven hombre de cabellos rojizos. ─¿Un, abrazo «solo, mujeres»?─agrega. Una cautivadora sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, guiña su único ojo visible y con los brazos abiertos, espera a que alguien corresponda su dulce gesto.

─Tus intenciones son obvias, Lavi.

Escucha como detrás suyo la voz de Allen le grita eso pero, no le importa. Lleva meses sin pisar la orden y necesita un poco de cariño de alguien... Tal parece que a nadie le importó o le dio un ápice de importancia a su repentina o inesperada desaparición.

 _«¿Nadie me extrañó?»_

─No va a funcionar─recalca. ─Además, no es como que existan muchas mujeres en la orden—dice lo obvio.

─Ya lo sé Allen. No me tienes que recodar que la general Klaud me ignoró olímpicamente...

─Si no le hace caso a mí maestro, menos a ti─le interrumpe.

─Con Emilia, Timothy y Link me vieron feo. Puedo asegurar que el primero, en estos momentos está planeando que broma pesada hacerme.

─No me esperaba eso de Link... Acaso, ¿gusta de la señorita Emilia?

─Con Lenalee, ella me sonrió pero, fue a ti a quien abrazó.

─...

 _«Si, allí no dices nada Allen»_

─Ni los chicos o buscadores me quieren dar un abrazo─dramatiza. ─No estoy feo... Malditos, ¿Por qué nadie me abraza?

─Lavi, te puedo asegurar que no hay hombre vivo que disfrute de eso.

─Te falta experiencia Allen─susurra.

─¿Dijiste algo?

─Que un día de estos te llevaré a "ciertos" lugares y ya veré si dices lo mismo.

Mi comentario le hace tener escalofríos y yo, me divierto por ello. Lo llevaré cuando Lenalee, no tenga forma de enterarse; puedo asegurar que Allen será bastante popular y no quiero que ella me regañe por darle un nuevo trauma a, Allen.

─Lavi, deja de reír. Das miedo y así, menos te van a querer abrazar.

─No importa, la siguiente persona que llegue a la orden será mi último intento.

─¿Por?

─No quiero que él viejo panda me venga a reclamar por no hacer lo qué me pidió.

─Entonces, ya te puedes ir yendo.

Ante ese comentario no puedo evitar verle con algo de resentimiento, sé que no debe importarme o sentirme molesto por su infantil comentario pero, mi orgullo o tal vez el ego masculino qué creí muerto (al igual que mis emociones) después de mucho tiempo decide salir a frote.

─¡Moyashi, como si a ti...

Mi reclamo se ve interrumpido, por alguna razón siento un algo ¿qué me atrapa? Evitando así el que vaya a "discutir" con Allen. Molesto por la repentina invasión a mí espacio personal, agacho la mirada para detectar qué es lo que me detiene.

 _«¿Castaño?»_

Lo único que veo es cabello castaño, ondulado y atado por una cinta de color azul... Así, como una menuda figura que me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

─Qui...

 _«¡Espera!.. **FINALMENTE ALGUIEN ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO** »_

─¿Miranda?─menciono. Dada sus características y teniendo en cuenta lo que tengo suyo grabado en mi memoria, estoy 100 % seguro de que es ella.

─Lo... Lo siento, no era mi intención pero, los letreros y el tener los brazos de esa forma; me hicieron pensar que querías un abrazo Lavi─comenta paranoica. Con prisa se aleja de mí pero...

─Miranda, eres la única que me quiere─comento entre sollozos y ahora, soy yo el que le abraza efusivamente.

De vez en cuando escucho algunos "¿eh?" qué salen de sus labios, no sé decir si se encuentra sorprendida por mi reacción, avergonzada (aunque estar así de cerca, me hace admitir qué es cómodo) o esos leve susurros de "Miranda, brilla" me lleva a pensar que se siente igual que yo... Tal vez mi compañía le hace sentir cómoda.

 _«Déjenme soñar»_

─Lavi, deja de molestar a la señorita Miranda.

─Callate brote de habas...apenas llevo un 30 % de energía recuperada.

─Es Allen. No ves qué incómodas.

Debía dale la razón en eso, ya lleva alrededor de cinco minutos abrazándola y bueno, se encuentran parados frente a la entrada principal de la orden... En pocas palabras, estorban más le da igual.

─Yo no dije algo cuando Lenalee te abrazó por un buen tiempo.

─Eso, veras, yo... No le digas a Komui-san.

─Jajaja, Allen-kun.

La risa de Miranda es contagiosa pero, en mi caso más que una dulce sonrisa; la mía parece algo descarada.

─Descuida Allen-kun, no me molesta que Lavi me abrace.

─Esta bien─comenta. ─Lavi, no te aproveches de la amabilidad de la señorita Miranda─agraga y parte con rumbo al comedor de la orden. Hace más de cinco minutos que su estomago parece emitar el rugir de un león hambriento; cuando ni media hora ha pasado desde que comieron.

─Gracias, Miranda—comento más no recibo respuesta alguna, solo percibo como su agarre se vuelve un poco ¿posesivo? Es como si ella, tuviera la certeza de qué me iré de nuevo y esta vez seguramente no regresaré.

─Te extrañé...

Aquellas dos simples palabras me dejan sin habla (algo anormal en mí), no sé que responder... Cualquier cosa que diga se volverá incorrecta y dejará consigo recuerdos, sentimientos que se volverán difíciles de olvidar (más para ella qué para él) y la poca humanidad que le queda, no la quiere hacer sufrir.

Por eso.

─Miran...

─Lavi, yo siempre te abrazaré.

 _«Deseo que este abrazo duré para siempre»_

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer._

 _El siguiente escrito nació de la imagen que uso como portada y geacias a una pagina de facebook, encontré la traducción para hacer mi interpretación de mi segunda OTP en este pequeño escrito. No hace mucho que Hoshino-sensei, la subió a su nueva cuenta de I_ _nstagram nwn (Volvió T^T, espero, qué el fandom no lo arruine de nuevo). Gracias a ello el fandom a revivido un poco... Y amí, qué me dejan abandonar el fandom, no soy popular, solo abundan los escritos Rollen &Yullen en español; ¿para qué me quieren aquí?_

 _Y me volverán a ver pues ayer Hoshino subió una imagen de Lenalee, en su lado derecho está Allen y pues, momento de la OTP detectado y me es necesario escribir algo al respecto. Sensei, escribió que cuando dibuja a Lenalee sonriendo es feliz y navegando por twitter y traducir los comentarios; yo soy feliz. Puesto que al estar Allen, nos hace pensar o dudar si la felicidad de Lena viene cuando está con él... Resumiendo, gracias a esa imagen los Allena fans estamos vivos y de a poco comenzamos a estar activos de nuevo, oh yeah._

 _Necesita ver esa imagen completa, me vale que al final también esté Lavi y Kanda..._

 _Ya por último (esta nota es demasiado larga) para un fantasma, descuida no importa que no tengas facebook. Me haces feliz cuando comentas mis escritos de dgm y perdona por no poder responder tus comentarios más rápido. El fandom de dgm sigue siendo bastante arenoso pero, tu tomate tu tiempo y disfruta a tu ritmo D. Grey-man._

 _._

 _Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A _llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
